kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Man Says
Don't mess with me, ok? ''- Galaxy Man, after friendly reminding that he's capable of creating black holes'' Galaxy Man (Known as Galaxy Dee in The Deepocalypse) is a says account on Twitter. It was inspired by Tundra Man Says and (as always) by Magolor Says. The character itself is Galaxy Man, a robot master from Megaman 9 capable of creating black holes. His account can be seen here. Description Galaxy Man is a memer that does says posts (like every says account). He looks like a UFO with two antennas and a black screen with two red eyes, but he can change the image and color of the screen if he wants (for example, to wear glasses). He has a hole on his torso that fires black holes. He can change his eyes and body color at will. Galaxy Dee is exactly the same, but resembles a Waddle Dee. Relatives Whitebr Says/Chemitory Says They are meme partners. Galaxy sometimes edits images for them. Soda Popinski Says He transformed Galaxy Man into Galaxy Dee. Bomber Says: He helped Galaxy learn about photoshop. Tundra Man Says He was an inspiration to Galaxy. History Galaxy Man's history is an interesting one. It started as Rouxls Kaard Says, but he decided to change the account due to not being enough Undertale fans on Twitter. After considering Wood Man and Heat Man, he chose Galaxy Man due to him being his favourite robot master. On January 27th, Galaxy Man started the Megaman hunger games. There were 24 robot masters, and the better one would win. The winner was the HARDEST man on Earth: Hard Man!!! On January 30th, Galaxy Man suffered a long hiatus due to being lazy programming a video game. He returned to Twitter on February 17th. On Saturday, February 17th, due to Soda Popinski Says's and Kusamochi Says's Deepocalypse, he was transformed into Galaxy Dee. Luckily, thanks to King Luma, he turned back to normal on February 18th. He also gained the ability to change between both forms whenever he wants, but gave it away at the price of making Galaxy Dee a new lifeform. Now Galaxy Dee is Galaxy Man's son. Later that day, he used his maximum potential and transformed into his most powerful state: Galaxyman.exe. He didn't like it, though, so he created a new one: Space Man. He's capable of changing into this state too whenever he wants. On Pitch and Marie's wedding, he bought and wore a suit. He even had a monocle! His gifts for Pitch were a NES, a SNES, an Arcade Machine, a collection of every Mega Man game (including 11) and some tickets that allowed Pitch and Marie to go to his stage whenever they want. Trivia Galaxy can be in zero gravity if he wants. Galaxy can fly, retracting his extremities and transforming into a IFO. Galaxy can change from Galaxy Man to Space Man form at any time. Galaxy is a very applied communist. Galaxy's archenemies are Astro Man and Bob the Builder. Galaxy is good at photoshop. Galaxy is a very good father. He would risk his life for Galaxy Dee. Contrary to popular belief, Galaxy is not a UFO (Unidentified Flying Object), but an IFO (Identified Flying Object). This was confirmed by Mega Man's official twitter.